to o p e n
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Teori pintu dan mimpi: Lien dan Jett menemukan sesuatu. {AU}


_(Teori pintu dan mimpi: Lien dan Jett menemukan sesuatu.)_

.

.

.

 **to open**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Australia/Vietnam. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : AU, drabble.

* * *

Hari ini, lagi, ditemukannya perempuan itu. Di ujung bangku yang masih basah karena hujan tak kunjung reda dari pukul sepuluh hingga tiga.

"Kota yang terbakar?" Jett menyapa dari belakang, ketika perempuan itu menoleh kaget, dia buru-buru mengitari bangku dan duduk di sampingnya.

 _Sial, basah_. _Bokongku_ ...

... Untung ia memakai celana gelap.

Jett masih ingat perempuan ini, tujuh tahun lalu, bak anak tersesat di tengah-tengah Sydney. Pertokoan, dan sekantong mainan yang ditentengnya—Jett masih merekam semuanya dengan jelas. Ditemukannya di bawah tiang lampu, diajaknya bicara sedikit, dia menjawab dengan bahasa Inggris yang kacau, dan hanya tergugu ketika Jett berbicara cepat. Ternyata sekolah mereka bertetangga, dan Jett kaget perempuan itu bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat di sekolah swasta khusus perempuan di sana. Lantas menghilang tiga tahun kemudian, berkata bahwa tugas ayahnya di kantor diplomat sudah selesai.

Tiga minggu lalu, Lien seperti tidak mengenalnya di bandara. Namun Jett mengingat. Banyak.

Mereka bertemu secara anehnya saat Jett akan berangkat ke Singapura, dan ia datang kembali dengan maksud yang awalnya tak mau dikatakannya.

"Terbakarnya Roma," kata Lien, akhirnya bisa menyesuaikan. "Era Kaisar Nero."

Sketsa itu kasar, hanya berisi garis-garis yang bertambal di beberapa sisi. Ada banyak bekas pensil yang tak dihapus bersih, tetapi Lien tak peduli.

"Kau suka yang bakar-bakar?" Jett mengelus dagu. "Aku agak lapar. Barangkali kita bisa makan sosis bakar hari ini. Mau?"

"Tidak kali ini."

Jett sudah biasa ditolak. Masih lekat di ingatannya tentang sebatang pensil tawaran, dan sore yang penuh PR—serta waktu menunggu jemputan di teras rumah guru antara dua sekolah. Tolakan pertama waktu itu, Jett masih benar-benar ingat.

"Kenapa kau menggambar kota yang hancur?"

Lien melirik, sebentar dan tajam. "Api mengingatkanku pada cita-cita lamaku."

"Oh Tuhan—"

"Koki," jawab Lien singkat, kembali membuat sebuah rumah yang dilahap api bergelora. "Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Lien berhenti menggambar. Ia memandang sebentar lawan bicaranya, mencari hal yang sekiranya bisa meyakinkannya bahwa, dengan sepenuh hati, Jett dapat dipercaya. Ia menemukan itu di mata lawan bicaranya, lalu berpikir bahwa bertahun-tahun lalu ia tidak menemukan orang yang salah di bawah tiang lampu.

Lien lalu menarik lengan kanan bajunya. Mata Jett terbelalak.

"Dua puluh jahitan. Anjing liar menggigitku beberapa hari sebelum tes pertama di semester awalku saat kuliah tataboga. Aku harus berhenti kuliah dua semester—dan setelahnya ... ayahku tidak setuju lagi aku kembali ke jurusan itu. Dia percaya hal mistis. Soal pembawa sial dan pertanda buruk."

Jett memandang langit dan kemudian memberanikan diri untuk meluruskan tangan di puncak bangku, tepat di balik punggung Lien. "Membunuh mimpi, ya ..."

"Katakanlah begitu ..." Perempuan itu berhenti menggambar, lalu menghela napas. "Tapi barangkali—yah, benar; satu pintu tertutup, pintu lainnya terbuka. Dunia ini seperti itu. Ada tali aneh yang menarik satu pintu di lain tempat agar terbuka ketika satu pintu ditendang untuk ditutup selamanya."

Jett mengerling. "Kau tidak bertanya pendapatku soal membunuh mimpi?"

"Untuk apa?" Lien mengerutkan hidung. "Tidak penting."

Lelaki itu tertawa.

Jeda, lama. Jett suka menggantung.

"Karena aku ingin tahu—apakah kau sadar atau tidak, bahwa mimpi yang baru itu—dengan sangat baiknya—mengantarkanmu padaku. Kau kuliah planologi ke sini karena gagal menjadi koki di negaramu sendiri, 'kan?"

Lien menyimpan jawabannya dalam hati.

 **end.**

* * *

trivia: kota roma pernah terbakar parah di tahun 64, hampir tiga hari api itu mengamuk. tidak ada sebab yang pasti tentang siapa yang menyebabkannya, meskipun kaisar nero dituduh melakukannya, salah satunya karena dia nggak suka estetika kotanya, lalu ingin mengubahnya. bacaan lebih lengkap ada di sini: histori (titik) com / this-day-in-history / neros-rome-burns

a/n: written outta impulsive need haha ok i'm so done with my hea (lagi suka pengkarakterisasian aus/viet dan bermain dengan cara buat nyocokin personality mereka sih, karakterisasi mereka unik tapi jarang diekspos soalnya sobs) dan tbh, bikinnya kilat. kalo ada yang aneh, buru aja kasih tau ;;;;


End file.
